Back to Life
by rocknrollprincess131
Summary: Courtney awakens to meet a strange boy named Cameron. He takes her to Olympia to meet The Holy McLean, who tells her she's been chosen to receive guidance from The Specters to get her life where she wants it to be. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ITS MY BIRTHDAY WEEKEND! :]
1. Chapter One: A Day in The Life

_**Hi everybody! I'll be updating Nights in White Satin  next week, but I decided to publish my new story, Back to Life. Like NIWS, it is also based on a screenplay I've been writing. This may seem a little confusing going back and forth between third and first person, but it's only for the first chapter. The rest of the story will be told through Courtney's eyes in first person. **_

_**I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE OR BACK TO LIFE, ALL PROPERTIES BELONG TO TELETOON AND 3OH!3. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING THAT HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED!**_

_**Chapter One: A Day in The Life**_

_**THURSDAY, JANURARY 16**__**TH**__**, 2014, 10:00am, Courtney's Room**_

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

A large pink and purple room decorated with various posters, framed pictures, and a few stuffed animals. There's a 50" Plasma Projection TV with two large cases stuffed with DVDS, a 3 sliding door mirrored closet, and a huge dresser set with a BOSE stereo on it. There are two book shelves stuffed with books that have various chatskis on top of either one. A pink queen sized bed in a brown frame with bunnies on top and twinkle lights laced across the posts.

Courtney Levine was sleeping peacefully in her bed when her alarm went off. The chorus of "Everybody Loves Me" by One Republic started playing. She groaned, turning it off and going back to sleep. Shortly after, "I'm A Gummy Bear (The Gummy Bear Song)" by Gummibear starts playing, which also sets her Clocky alarm clock off. Grunting, she got up and turned off the clock that was rolling around on her floor. Courtney grabbed the remote control to her stereo and switched songs. "Paper Planes" by M.I.A. blaring. She walked over to her bathroom and turned on the faucet, splashing her face and began to wash it. Courtney brushed her teeth and walked over to her closet.

_**COURTNEY POV**_

Hi there, my name is Courtney Arielle Levine, I'm a 21 year old brunette, charcoal eyed, Jewspanic, Democratic, outspoken, unique Latina rebellette. The female version of a rebel.

My parents divorced when I was 10 years old and my brother was a year old. My father got remarried to Angelica, his hairdresser. She's a bubble headed bitch who is only nice because my father is providing the dollar bills she's been using to wipe her lipo-suctioned ass with. She has a daughter, Bebe, who is a few years older than me and studying to become a pediatrician. My dad and I aren't close, but we have our moments. I'm pretty close with his brother, my uncle, Todd. Daddy and Todd run Levine Enterprises with Grandpa Levine.

My mom is a jewelry designer, her second career that put her at the top. She got there thanks to Sunny Goldman, a very successful and generous investor, who is now Husband Number Two. He's a lot different from Angelica. I like him though, but he tries too hard so I keep him at arm's length.

I have a little brother, Karma. Yes, named after the John Lennon song, "Instant Karma". He's a 12 year old little prick, he isn't so bad though.

I also have a boyfriend, Cody. He's a British billionaire whose parents are good family friends of my father's. His dad Martin works for the British firm of my father's company, Levine Enterprises. His mom Lydia owns Uppercrust Cut, a hip and happening night spot where the girls are backstabbing two faced skanks and the guys are hot whores. Did I mention that Cody and I work there? We've been dating and working together for 4 ½ years.

I'm the perfect mixture of heaven and hell. I can be all sweet and reserved, a polite good girl like what's expected of me. At other times, I can be a dirty sexy crazy girl who can flip the fuck out and get wild and won't shut the fuck up until my point is heard.

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

Courtney grabs the remote and changes the song. "Lit Up by Buckcherry starts playing and she begins to dance, looking through her closet for an outfit.

_**COURTNEY POV**_

I've been like this my whole life, and nobody ever knows what they're going to get. It might be deeper than it really is, I have no idea. No doctor has been able to put an accurate diagnosis on me, either.

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

She finally decided on True Religion jeans, a turquoise blue top, a jean jacket, and white and blue Nikes. Courtney put her hair in a pony tail and put on her makeup, smoky eye shadow with champagne lip gloss.

_**COURTNEY POV**_

My parents keep trying to send me to a therapist, apparently, I wore out my last one. How is a new one going to be any different? That's exactly what I need: to tell my whole life story to a know it all doctor who's virtually a stranger that doesn't actually listen and evaluates according to the book instead of using their own brain. They're all the same, either trying to make you crazier than you are or drifting off into space. Psychology in it's essence can be either very beneficial or extremely detrimental, depending on the person, but they shouldn't all be approached in the same way.

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

Courtney grabbed her Gucci backpack and trotted down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen to find her mother Valerie making breakfast, her step dad Sunny on the phone, Karma working on Legos. "Good morning everybody." Her brother nor Sunny could be distracted from their preoccupations, but her mother appeared to be in a good mood. "Good morning, sweetie. What's on your agenda today?" Valerie was a very beautiful woman with deep olive green skin, charcoal grey eyes, shoulder length reddish brown hair, and tiny. They used to be a lot closer, but she had become very involved with her business, although, she tried very hard to connect with her daughter.

"Not much. Psych class, the gym, then I have to be at the restaurant for Thirsty Thursday." Courtney grabbed a strawberry banana Naked Juice from the refrigerator. "Sounds like quite the day. Be sure to tell Lydia we'll all be at her house at six on Sunday for the engagement dinner." Courtney scoffed, rolling her eyes. "For the _last time, we are not engaged! _Not officially, at least. I told you guys I didn't want to make a big deal out of this, but as usual, nobody listens to me." Valerie turned to face her daughter.

"Darling, don't think of it like that. This is a celebration." _Not to me, it's hell. I'll be stuck in their clutches for the rest of my life at this point. _"Whatever. I gotta jet or I'm going to be late. Bye, Mom." She walked over and gave her mom a kiss. "Goodbye, Courtney." Her mother heavily sighed. "Goodbye, little prick." Courtney kissed her brother on the head, who remained unfazed.

"Courtney Levine! How many times have I told you _not _to call your brother that?!" She giggled. "It's a joke! See you later!" Courtney dashed out of the room. "I swear, I don't know what to do with that girl." Valerie murmured to herself before getting back to cooking.

_**SEAVIEW COMMUNITY COLLEGE 11:15 am**_

_**COURTNEY'S POV**_

"Ok, everybody, I hope you have your character analysis's completed." Mr. Williams, my psychology teacher, addressed our class. "Who would like to go first?" I raised my hand with a big smile on my face. Despite whatever problems I had, I always threw myself into my studies. Education is something that should never be tampered with, and it was one of my only outlets besides dancing and photography. I forgot to mention that earlier. I've been dancing since I was five years old. I would have been on the dance team in high school, but it was very cliquey, not to mention the teacher was a bitch. College has been much better than high school, people are more accepting of my uniqueness and creativity, which was deemed "weird" by my peers and social repellent overall. Even though I was the photographer all four years for the school yearbook and paper, I had no friends. I am not sure how genuine the ones I have now are, either.

For the past six years, I've been competing in the Hyland dance competition. It's mostly couples and the grand prize is a $50,000 scholarship to the winner's school of choice.

Alejandro, a friend of mine from the dance studio, was my partner, but he moved to New York after landing the lead in _Rock of Ages. _We lost every year we competed, and this year is the last year I can enter, the contest age range is 16-22, and my birthday is in two weeks from tomorrow. What's the point of competing again when all I do is lose, but it's my last year and I want to go out with a bang.

Mr. Williams nodded. "Yes, Courtney. You may start. Whom did you select for your paper?" The assignment was to pick a character from a movie, play, or TV show and write up an analysis on them. "I picked Carl Grimes from _The Walking Dead_." My teacher's face lit up, he was always talking about that show, I figured it earned me some brownie points. "Very interesting, and why is that?"

I cleared my throat before speaking. "Carl is a very complex character. Even though the show is set in a post zombie apocalypse world, there's not that much of a juxtaposition between the circumstances and turn of events that he has undergone and what other children have endured. Most normal twelve year old boys are out playing baseball and goofing off, but Carl is having to adjust to being a mature adult at such a young age. I first started noticing the change after he was accidentally shot and then left the gun in the woods after he encountered the same walker who would later eat Dale. His guilt more or less snapped him awake to mature, which is why he shot Shane when he turned into a zombie, because he had to protect Rick and didn't want the burden of losing another person.

Carl also had to prevent somebody else from turning into a zombie. His mother, Lori. During the chaos that erupted in _Killer Within, _the inmate that Rick locked up with the zombies escaped and pulled the emergency alarm, triggering the walkers to find them. The group became separated and Lori went into labor with Maggie and Carl at her side. She knew she wasn't going to make it, and Carl had to be the one to put her out of her misery after helping deliver his baby sister.

In the face of tragedy, especially losing a parent, children have had no choice but to grow up faster than they should have. He's had to inherit so much responsibility in such a short amount of time that it begs the question of if there will be long term psychological effects, and I think yes, there will be. If this were the real world, my diagnosis on Carl Grimes would be that he would most likely develop a case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder later on in his life, suffer from intrusive thoughts and a bit of social anxiety. Overall, with the right amount of therapy and medication, this patient could go on to lead a productive and normal life."

The whole class was listening intently, I heard a few murmurs when I was done. My teacher seemed impressed. "I like it, your analysis was spot on. Any questions?" Noah, a know-it-all jackass, raised his hand. "Yeah, why wouldn't you have just gone with Carol? She's the one that's changed the most."

_There's always one rotten apple in the bunch. _"It was difficult to pick just one. She had changed a lot, but so have the rest of the characters. People are so quick to judge on other's faults, but we are all capable of changing. We first saw Carol as this abused pushover in the first season, and her trauma increased when Sophia was turned into a zombie and had to be killed in Season Two. Who knew that she'd be the one to kill human beings in Season Four? It's as if Carol is trapping her real emotions and putting up a tough girl façade to get by, or she has endured so much that mentally, she's shut out the world. Like I said, it was difficult to pick just one character. If I went any further, I'm sure my report would have been an entire book."

The class laughed, my teacher was beaming while Noah didn't know what to say. "Well done, Courtney. Another A+ for you." I smiled as the class started clapping, finally feeling accepted.

_**24 Hour Fitness, 2:00 pm**_

I was still on a high from my performance in class, even more so that it shut that obnoxious Noah up. To think that I almost went with another character altogether. The whole assignment happened to be my idea, because psychology can be so easily applied to TV and film, thus why it should be further delved into. I turned up the speed on the treadmill, blasted "'Spiderwebs" by No Doubt, and started running, with a smile on my face the whole time.

_**Uppercrust Cut, 10:00 pm, Thirsty Thursday**_

"Drinks are two for one, bottle service with a cabana is $500, cash up front. Heather, get Lindsay and Jasmine out in the front, you and Katie take over the bar. The band is about to go on, I have to take the pictures." Heather, my work best friend, rolled her eyes at me. "Why can't _I _be in the front?!" She whined. I gave her a stern look. "You know why. Everybody needs a turn to work the front and back sections on event nights. If you say one comment about Sadie, it's your ass." I smiled at her. "Love ya!" before walking off. I saw her stick her tongue out at me, but then smile. Heather's not so bad once you crack her bitch shell.

Uppercrust Cut was a very swanky and stylish place, it was like the _SUR _of Santa Barbra. Spacious venue with three separate areas: a dining area with purple velvet plush booths and black marble tables, and non booths consisted of purple granite tables and black suede chairs. The second and third area were more like two in one. The bar and the indoor dance floor were in the same room that lead to the outdoor dance floor and bar, as well as having private heated cabanas and a two tiered white light up platform, where the band would be performing. I have known The Bolts for years and was really glad that they were finally able to stop by and perform on Thirsty Thursday. I always referred to their sound as "Anberlin meets Muse", they're so talented.

Both bar islands were black granite with the actual bars behind them having lights that change colors to showcase the alcohol, most expensive to least expensive. Today was actually a good day, and tonight was turning out to be even better. I had been the event coordinator here since I started dating Cody. That's actually how we met, when the previous coordinator (who happens to be my other best friend, Mariah) moved to London, she recommended me for the job. I was so grateful that Lydia, Cody's mother, provided me with such an opportunity to express my ideas. Uppercrust Cut has had booming business ever since.

Like I said earlier, the guys are hot and the girls are backstabbing bitches at one point or another, but we manage to get along for the most part, if they do what I say. I have really got to be less controlling. The other girls weren't too happy when Sadie was hired at my insistence, but I told them to back off because stereotyping where certain people do and do not belong is despicable. Heather is one of my best friends here, but I keep her at arm's length. The other girls are amicable with me. The guys, like aspiring male model Justin and wannabe basketball player Tyler (who happens to be Lindsay's boyfriend), have always been a bit flirtatious, only because they don't take Cody seriously when they should. All in all, the work camaraderie.

"Ok guys, you ready to go on?" I greet the band with a smile, and they all nod at me. "Alright, I'll go introduce you. Break a leg!" I saunter off and go to the DJ booth to grab a microphone. Before I am about to announce the band, I see Cody waving to me. I smile and wave back as he walks over. "Hel-lo party people! How's everybody doing tonight on this Thirsty Thursday eve?" The crowd responds in cheers. "Remember the motto: Party down and don't throw up!" That always made me laugh, it was Cody's idea. I'm not sure if it made much sense, but it caught on pretty quickly. I hear Heath the bassist start the opening cords of "Play The Music". "Tonight we have a very special performance! Introducing for the first time to hit the Uppercrust Cut stage, the hottest band from Anaheim, California, and my good friends, get on your feet and break the sound barrier for The Bolts!" The band goes into the rest of the song and everybody makes their way outside. I rush past them, cradling my precious Canon Rebel xsi LSR camera, to get a spot in the front.

"Hey, sweet cheeks." I hear Cody's voice from behind me once I started snapping shots of the band. "Hey there." He pulls me in for a hug from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist. Cody was what one would call "cute" or "adorable", but never "handsome" or "hot". He was tall and lanky with blue eyes, floppy brown hair, and a gap in his two front teeth that he never bothered getting fixed. His boyish appearance always made him look younger, even though he's two years older than men. Not to mention, he has the sex drive of a teenager.

"I missed you." He says as he kisses me on the cheek. "You too." I smile back at him, trying to contain the annoyance from seeping out, he _knows _how I get in work mode, he should know better. I can feel him snaking his hands from my waist up to my chest. I nudge him away and look behind my shoulder. "Cody, not now." He flashes me a wicked grin and keeps it up anyway, until I step on his foot. "Cody, stop it! I'm working! What's the matter with you?"

I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he was trying to feel me up in public! It's not that I don't like sex, I have an image to maintain, I don't want it to look like I _only _got the job because I'm an _obvious slut, _which I'm not but what he's making me out to be at the moment. "What? I'm horny, you're hot. We haven't had sex in I can't remember how long." I roll my eyes and laugh at him. "You're too funny, but we're on the clock. I'll meet up with you later, ok? I'm missing shots!" He nods and gives me a quick kiss before walking off. It's not that I don't love Cody, because I do, for the most part. It's that I'm not sure I can picture spending _the rest of my life _married to him, despite what our parents want. I shake the thoughts away that have been eating away at me for weeks and snap an awesome shot of Austin, one of the singers, crouched down with the microphone.

_**Courtney's Room, 2:30 am**_

_What a long day! _I thought to myself as I finished getting ready for bed. I was thankful that not only had Cody left early (he wouldn't be trying to get in my pants for another day and a half now), but that I would be able to sleep in tomorrow. I got under the covers of my queen sized bed, sinking into the pillows, finally feeling at ease after a hard day, and shut my eyes. _I need to treat myself to a spa day, and soon. _I was probably asleep for no more than five minutes (maybe less) when I heard this loud electronically hypnotic humming sound, like something you'd hear in a video game or movie. I ignored it, thinking it was probably the air conditioning vent or something. It wasn't until I thought I heard my name that I started to wake up. "Courtney… Courtney… Courtney…" I heard a small voice say softly. "Huh"? I groan and move up on the pillows, figuring it was just Karma. What I actually saw would probably have me locked up in a looney bin if I ever actually told anybody…

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK?! WHO IS CALLING OUT TO COURTNEY? I KNOW THIS STORY IS DIFFERENT, BUT I HOPE YOU ALL GIVE IT A CHANCE, THERE'S MORE TO COME! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND SPREAD THE WORD! NO FLAMES!**_


	2. Chapter Two: The Specters Hath Arrived

******Hello world and my wonderful readers! Sorry it's taken me so long to get to writing and posting a new chapter, I had to plan it out. That and I've been preoccupied with my other two big stories, I'm hoping this one will be my next big story! ********I was going to post this on midnight******** January 31st, my actual birthdate, but I decided to cave in a day early! **After getting sick again and having too much free time on my hands, as a birthday treat to myself, I've decided to do FOUR POSTINGS IN ONE DAY! Chapter 2 of this story, Chapter 28 of _Nights in White_ _Satin_, Chapter 4 of _Forever Rising Phoenix_, and the first chapter of _Beyond The Stunning Facade_, an all new Total Drama story starring Duncney! I hope everybody leaves me a bunch of reviews as a cyber birthday present! **I had this chapter uploaded on Tuesday, it's been killing me to wait this long to post a chapter!** :) Oh, and there was some confusion earlier: This is BOTH a Trentney AND Duncney story :)

_**I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE, BACK TO LIFE, OR I AM THE WALRUS. ALL PROPERTIES BELONG TO TELETOON, 3OH!3, AND THE BEATLES. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND THE SPECTERS WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING THAT HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED!**_

_**Chapter Two: The Specters Hath Arrived**_

I was barely asleep for five minutes when I heard an echoing voice calling out my name. I ignored it, figuring it was Karma trying to bug me, but why would he be playing the beginning of "I Am The Walrus" by The Beatles? Maybe I'm already dreaming, I did have a couple glasses of champagne tonight.

"Courtney, Courtney…" The voice called to me a third time.

Still half asleep, I sat up and gasped, startled over the sight at the edge of my bed. This person appears to be a troll, or maybe a young boy. He's African American with coke bottle spectacles, an extremely large Rolex watch. Despite everything on him being over sized, he is very sharply dressed."

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" My heart starts racing out of my chest. I already suffer from insomnia, so the worst thing somebody could do is interrupt my sleep. All the troll did was smile at me.

"Why, I'm Cameron Smalls. Smalls is my name as well as my size. Don't be fooled, I have a big ego and a big intelligence for somebody of my stature." He giggled like an Irish man. This was all very odd and kind of annoying me. How dull is my life and imagination that I'm having weird dreams like this?

"Ok… you still haven't told me why you're here."

Cameron snapped his fingers. "Oh yes, that's right. Ms. Levine, you must come with me at once. We haven't much time, The Specters await your presence!" He ran to my side and tried to grab my hand, but I snatched it away.

"The Specters?" I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. What is he talking about?

He nodded. "Yes, more on that later. Hurry, hurry. We're late!" Cameron walked over to my dresser and threw me my jacket. I heavily sighed, but I put it on and followed him, figuring the dream would be changing soon enough.

"Are you supposed to be the White Rabbit? You know, from Alice in Wonderland." Maybe that was where the dream came from, I had watched the latest episode of _Once Upon A Time in Wonderland_ before I fell asleep. Now it was his turn to give me a puzzled look.

"White Rabbit? Never heard of such a fellow. I'll have to ask The Holy McLean."

"Who is "The Holy McLean"? How could nobody have heard of The White Rabbit?

"Our master of course. All your questions will be answered when we arrive, I promise."

We stopped walking and I watched Cameron pull out a multi-colored cane. He taps it once on the ground and it begins to twirl. He jumps on it, spins 4 times, does a back flip as the cane flies in the air. Cameron grabs the cane and presses the end of it against the wall. The wall turns into waves of curtains that open up to reveal a gray brick road. The sky surrounding the road is foggy and swirled with colors. Pink, blue, purple, gray, green, black.

"Come on, Courtney. We're waiting for you."

This is so ridiculous, but alas, it looks like I don't have any other options at the moment. I follow him through the wall and onto a glittery black brick road. The sky is still swirled in colors, but everything else is pink and grey, mostly mountains and trees on both sides. It looks like Wonderland or Candyland, something you'd see out of a fairytale book, but it has a cryptic feeling to it. "I Am The Walrus" fully starts playing as we walk, and I notice something odd: That there are reenactments of each lyric.

"_I am he as you are he as you are me_

_And we are all together"_

There's a trio holding hands. The first boy is wearing a shirt that says "I am He" with two arrows, one pointing up and the other pointing to the person next to him, which is another boy wearing a shirt that says "You are He" with an arrow pointing to the girl next to him, who is wearing a shirt that says "You are Me" with two arrows, one pointing up and one pointing to the boy in the middle.

_See how they run like pigs from a gun see how they fly_

_I'm crying_

The trio looks over and starts running, there's a huge gun following them. Upon the gun shots, the kids do front flips and transform into flying pigs as the gun fires. The gun begins to cry.

_Sitting on a cornflake waiting for the van to come_

_Corporation tee-shirt, stupid bloody Tuesday_

_Man you been a naughty boy. You let your face grow long_

There's a hippie boy sitting on a giant cornflake with his thumb out, hitchhiking. He's wearing a Corporate America shirt and throws something on the ground, it's a calendar with "Tuesday" crossed out in a big red X. A woman comes up and scolds the boy. I can't make out what she's saying other than "Naughty Naughty." His face droops to the floor out of sadness, and it looks very strange. This whole dream is starting to weird me out, and the song isn't even halfway through.

_I am the eggman, they are the eggmen_

_I am the walrus, goo goo goo joob_

A single eggman starts to sing and dance as a group of eggmen ride a walrus.

_Mister City Policeman sitting, pretty little policemen in a row_

A group of policemen sit on a bench, all dolled up in drag makeup. "Cameron, what's going on here?" He seems rather amused by all this, but turns around and shakes his head.

"Please, no questions until the end!"

_See how they fly like Lucy in the sky, see how they run_

_I'm crying, I'm crying_

_I'm crying, I'm crying_

The policemen fly out of the bench and into the sky, forming into a giant woman in the sky made of stars. This has to be Lucy from "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds". She starts crying, her tears turning into a rainstorm of diamonds. Now is when it turns cool. I start laughing and cup my hands to catch the diamonds, but they immediately dissolve. "Why are they dissolving?"

Cameron just keeps walking. "This is your imagination, Courtney. You can't bring back souvenirs to the real world."

At least that answers _one _of my questions. "Ah, so this is a dream, huh?"

He turns around and wags his finger at me. "I never said that." He resumes the walk with that Irishman laugh. I groan and stomp my foot, but keep walking.

_Yellow matter custard dripping from a dead dog's eye_

I shriek as we come across a dead dog with an awful looking mucus like substance running from it's eye. "That poor, poor dog!" It makes my eyes water, but the dog disappears.

_Crabalocker fishwife pornographic priestess_

_Boy you been a naughty girl, you let your knickers down_

A housewife from the 1950's, dressed in a gingham dress, is in front of a big tub of crabs. She rips off the dress and does a spin, now wearing a dominatrix outfit, in front of a kiosk filled with sex toys and magazines. A fisherman comes up and she bends over, dropping her panties, and giggling as the fisherman spanks her. This was a little too kinky.

_I am the eggman, they are the eggmen_

_I am the walrus, goo goo goo joob_

The Eggman and Walrus show up again, doing their routine, and disappeared once the song sounded like it was being played backwards. I could hear violins start playing and a man brushed past me. I wasn't able to get a good look at him, and notice that we simultaneously turned our heads around to look at each other. He was very attractive, dressed in an army general's uniform and wearing the accommodating hat, his black hair poking out beneath the hat. He wore an eye patch, but his other eye was a gorgeous teal color. Words couldn't describe how handsome this guy was, my mouth was agape, trying to formulate words, but he walked off before I could say anything. Cameron started tugging at my hand again. "Come on, there's no time to dally around!" and pulled me away as the lyrics picked up.

_Sitting in an English garden waiting for the sun_

_If the sun don't come_

_You get a tan from standing in the English rain_

_I am the eggman, they are the eggmen._

_I am the walrus, goo goo goo joob goo goo goo goo joob_

There was a sad girl in a Victorian gown sitting in a glorious garden of flowers in the rain, it kind of looked like _Downton Abbey_. The girl then rose to her feet, ripped off her dress, revealing a bikini, and whipped out a pair of sunglasses, like she was about to go sunbathing. "Rainbathing?" I murmured to myself. If I thought things were strange before, they definitely were now. My thoughts were interrupted by The Eggman and Walrus coming back again, as well as the sound of somebody mumbling.

_Expert textpert choking smokers_

_Don't you think the joker laughs at you? (Ha ha ha! He he he! Ha ha ha!)_

_See how they smile like pigs in a sty, see how they snide_

_I'm crying_

The next reenactment was of a bunch of coughing chain smokers standing around a giant Joker card. The Joker sprang from the card and they all crowded around me, menacingly laughing. They all turned into smiling pigs in a disgusting pigpen. "Ewww!" I leaped over the pigpen and they all started oinking and crying as I ran off.

_Semolina pilchard climbing up the Eiffel Tower_

_Elementary penguin singing Hare Krishna_

_Man you should have seen them kicking Edgar Alan Poe_

_I am the eggman, they are the eggmen_

_I am the walrus, goo goo goo joob, goo goo goo joob_

An unidentified figure was climbing up the Eiffel Tower, only to fall down on a penguin chanting Hare Krishna. The penguin helped up the figure, and they chased a man. This had to be Edgar Alan Poe, because they started kicking him to the ground, with The Eggman and Walrus looking on, doing nothing. This was all starting to get very bizarre and annoying, why wasn't I waking up. "HOW! MUCH! LONGER?!" I shouted, and the whole place shook.

"We're here!" Cameron smiled. I looked at the sight in front of me. There was a throne on a raised caved in mountain with all of these different characters and creatures on either side of it. Some looked normal, most of them looked like something out of a fantasy science fiction film. We were finally at our destination. Hopefully, that means I'll be waking up soon. A man sat in the throne. He was also attractive, but not as much so as the army general, he had black hair and a five o'clock shadow, with a large grin on his face. "Courtney, welcome to Olympia!" The crowd started cheering, they seemed overly excited.

"Olympia? Why am I here? Is this a dream? I DEMAND ANSWERS, _**AND I DEMAND THEM, NOW!" **_I hadn't meant to be rude, I was genuinely annoyed. The man started laughing with a snarky look on his face.

"And answers you will receive. Allow me to introduce myself. I am, The Holy McLean, king of Olympia and ruler of The Specters!" He was wearing a burgundy and navy blue pin striped suit, a red cape with Dalmatian lined fur, a bejeweled crown on his head, and a scepter, which he pointed outwards at all of The Specters. They all looked at me as if _I _was the strange one. This was starting to feel like an episode of _The Twilight Zone._

"You obviously know who I am, but why am I here and is this a dream?"

The Holy McLean smirked. "Do you want it to be a dream?"

"No, this whole thing is really bizarre. Just tell me why I'm here, I'm getting pissed off!"

He put his hands out in defeat. "Whoa, calm down! We're only trying to help you. Answer this one simple question, Courtney: Are you happy with your life?"

I open my mouth to answer, but found myself hesitating. _Am I? _

"No, I'm not. I mean, not as much as I'd like to be. I'm an overachiever to avoid the fact that all my decisions are made for me. There's a lot of things I want to say and do but don't out of fear of the reaction from others. My parents, my peers." _WHY _did I just say that?! I revealed my weak points and that I'm vulnerable! Doing that is one of the worst things a person could do. What am I saying? None of this matters, _it's a dream!_

"We've been watching you for a very long time, Courtney. Things aren't going how you want them, you have to make drastic changes or you will be stuck in a this rut you're in and eventually kill yourself."

My eyes widened. Sure, I've been depressed, but I've never thought about committing suicide. "Wait, I kill myself? You can foresee the future?"

He nodded. "Yes, I can, but can only reveal minute details that pertain to the subject at hand. You kill yourself after your wedding to Cody. Courtney, what I'm trying to say is that you are in charge of your own downfalls and rises in life, and you are extremely capable of a turnaround. It's obvious that you simply need a little support getting there, which is why I'm assigning some of my Specters to you."

I scrunch up my eyebrows. "Why?"

"You've a crisis case, one that has gotten lost on the path to enlightenment, that's why. The Specters are motivational ghosts that will guide you to obtaining inner strength and clarity, which you will be able to apply to every day life."

I guess that answers why this is happening, or more, why I need it. "How did you select me?"

"It's how we work. We watch over every single person in the world and send The Specters out to help them out. They act as motivational figures of the imagination. They are selected in terms of specialties which apply to each case, so you never know who you're going to get or when they will show up, just know that nobody but you will be able to see or hear them."

Great, so I was about to get crazier talking to ghosts that showed up at the drop of a hat that only I could see?"

"Now I'll really look crazy. This is all sounding a little Tony Robbins-ish. Wouldn't it be cheaper to just send me to therapy?"

The Holy McLean throws his head back and laughs, prompting the crowd to join along with him. I was having a difficult time finding the humor in the question I asked. He finally calmed himself down, but I could hear the ending of "I Am The Walrus" start playing again as he spoke.

_I am the walrus, goo goo goo joob goo goo goo joob_

_Goo goo goo joob goo goo goo joob_

_Goo gooooooooooo jooba jooba jooba jooba jooba_

_Jooba jooba_

_Jooba jooba_

_Jooba jooba_

"That's already been proven to be an exercise in futility, Courtney. This is your last resort. Also, The Specters won't be leaving until they've concluded that you've undergone an emotional and spiritual epiphany that leads itself to a complete metamorphosis. I'd think about going along with what they say, or you'll be stuck with them forever! The Specters hath arrived, Courtney. Rise and shine!" His voice seemed to echo as it blended into the music, I heard deep voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. I tried to listen, it sounded like "_Oompah Oompah stick it in your jumper" _but before I could really decipher it I noticed I was moving backwards and couldn't stop.

"Wait, I have more questions!" Everything was starting to get farther and farther away from my reach and vision as the deep voices continued. A black circle was enveloping Olympia as everybody started repeatedly chanting:

_Everybody smoke pot! _

_Everybody smoke pot! _

_Everybody smoke pot!_

_Everybody smoke pot! _

I was still trying to run back to Olympia, why I was running back to a bunch of freakish ghosts yelling at me to smoke pot is beyond me, but they held answers to my questions. Everything started shaking back and forth as the song went into an obnoxious robotic ringing sound. The sound just kept going on and on, until I realized it was my clocky and that I was back in my bed.

I shot up, gasping for air, still feeling like I was stuck in that psychedelic dream, but I was finally awake. "That's all it was, a dream. There's no Olympia or any of "The Specters" coming to see me, it was all in my head. Everything is fine." I leaned down on the floor to grab my clocky and looked at it. _12:50 PM _it read.

"Everything isn't fine! Oh, crap! I'm gonna be late for my lunch date with Dad!" I frantically leapt out of bed and straight for the bathroom, not even fully prepared for this dreaded lunch date.

_**ARE THE SPECTERS REAL OR WAS IT ALL A DREAM? FIND OUT THE ANSWERS TO THAT AND MORE IN CHAPTER THREE, COMING SOON! **_

_**BE SURE TO FOLLOW THE STORY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND SPREAD THE WORD, ESPECIALLY SINCE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY WEEKEND! NO FLAMES!**_


End file.
